


Tim Drake 神志不清

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: Conner归来后的第一次做爱，Tim记不清他们的开始和结束，只记得Conner在他身边。





	Tim Drake 神志不清

**Author's Note:**

> 一个怨念短打，不是所有人都喜欢，R18？单纯想看小情侣的啪

Tim花了几秒钟的时间将一点点理智思绪从闷热的空气混沌的脑子中生拉硬拽出来，他睁大眼睛盯着自己白色的床单，和散落在上面的衣物才意识到这是自己的某一个安全屋，而完全让Tim清醒的是来自身后，来自另一个人给予他的疼痛。  
“唔……”  
许久未经使用的地方在异物试图闯入使带来诸多不适，Tim下意识地挣扎了一下，紧接着炙热的手掌和湿润的吻便贴上来安抚他，粗粝的掌心抚在他的胸口，这热度和触感使Tim向后躲，但这却让他贴上一个更为火热的胸膛，细碎的吻顺着他的肩头颈部蔓延到耳边，低沉熟悉的声音酥酥麻麻的从耳朵窜到他的大脑再蔓延至全身，任Tim有再聪慧的头脑，在此时也会变成脑子里只盘旋一个名字的傻子。  
“痛吗？”那声音这么问。  
Tim又愣了几秒，然后他意识到自己正赤裸着身子趴在床上，身后是同样赤身裸体的，刚回到他身边不久的Conner。Tim哆嗦了一下，他颤抖着嘴唇，从嗓子里挤出来身后人的名字。  
“Tim，Tim，痛吗？”Conner吻着他，变成毛头小子，刚进去一个头的性器又被Conner抽了出来，现在Conner在全心全意的安抚Tim，给他许多个吻，和火热得仿佛要点燃Tim的怀抱。  
他们贴得很紧，紧到Tim可以感觉到Conner胸膛里坚强有力的心跳，它透过Conner的胸膛，Tim的后背一直连接到Tim的自己的心脏上，那震得他发麻。肌肤相贴没多久就渗出汗液，让他们变得湿哒哒的，Tim因为逐渐加高的热度脑子有开始混沌不清，Conner似乎在说着什么毒藤什么植物——管他的，他现在可不在意这些，他只感觉到自己浑身上下每一个细胞都尖叫着渴求Conner，Tim拽着床单在Conner身下挣扎，越发明显地感觉到抵在自己屁股上肉棍的热度。  
“Conner……”Tim脑子变成一团浆糊，他唯一能记得住的就是这个人，“Kon……快点……”  
“我觉得你可能还需要点润滑，Tim。”Conner吻过他之后就伸手去取润滑剂，冰凉的液体倾倒在Tim的屁股上，这激得他发抖，在这液体被Conner的手指送入体内时，Tim用后穴绞紧Conner的手指，嘴巴里含糊不清的叫着Conner的名字——他想要Conner呆在他身边，比任何时候都想。  
“别急，Tim，别急。”Conner安抚他，抚摸和吻落在他背上，一边进入他一边询问痛不痛，舒不舒服。  
Tim哪有心思回答这些，Conner一本正经的询问让他从脖子红到耳根，Tim想着自己应该揍这混蛋一顿，但从嘴巴冒出去的只有“不痛”“舒服”和“再深一点”。最终Tim什么话都说不出来了，在Conner马力十足地进攻他的前列腺时，Tim唯一能吐露的只有破碎不堪的呻吟。  
他们在做什么？  
Tim咬着床单呜咽，Conner的手从他的腰腹一路向上滑到他的嘴巴里，取代了床单填满他的口腔，恶劣的用TTK把他从趴在床上的姿势举起来，往他火热凶狠地性器上钉。Tim只能被Conner操得哭出声，收不住的口水从嘴巴里冒出来，流满下巴，滴在胸口上，滴在自己可怜的，充血却无人抚慰的性器上。而与之相反的，Tim的后面倒是被人撑得满满当当。  
Tim含糊不清地叫着Conner的名字，Conner用他的超能力把Tim换了个姿势，从正面将Tim搂在怀里，在性器重新没入Tim臀间时解除了TTK，重力使Tim落在Conner的肉棍上，这使Conner进得更深，Tim尖叫着绞紧Conner，手脚更紧地缠在Conner身上，变成巨型八爪鱼，还不忘呜咽着叫Conner，一声接一声，Kon，Kon，Kon。  
同时Tim也在此时看到了Conner的脸，紧皱的眉头，半眯着的蓝眼睛，抿成一条线的嘴唇与绷紧的下巴。  
氪星人会出汗吗？会的。  
薄汗贴在Conner额头上，在月光下亮晶晶的。Tim低下头抵着Conner的额头，低声叹息着，说，“我好想你。”  
Conner仿佛被按下什么开关，他停下所有动作抬眼看着Tim，湛蓝的眼睛直直撞进Tim的世界里。  
“你是真的吗？康？”Tim吸吸鼻子，双手捧上Conner的脸，“你回来了，不会再走了，对不对？如果你再离开，就带着我一起，怎么样？康？”  
“Tim。”Conner叫他的名字，“Tim，Tim。”  
他抱着Tim摔进柔软的床铺里，他们凶狠地亲吻啃噬着对方的嘴唇，Conner一次又一次地把自己深埋进Tim的身体里，Tim的呻吟被Conner悉数吞进肚子里，Tim揽着Conner的颈部，手指因为Conner给予的快感不断地在他背上留下一道又一道抓痕。  
但Conner身上的所有痕迹都会在第二天太阳出来时消失殆尽，唯一存在的只有Tim不断落在Conner唇上的吻。  
他们在做爱。  
Tim又被Conner撞得脑子变成一团浆糊，他的嗓子已经哑了，性器软趴趴的再也射不出什么东西。  
“Kon……”Tim手指缠上Conner的，Conner便俯下身与他接吻。他依稀听到Conner对他说什么，但他昏昏沉沉，也记不清什么东西，只感觉手指上一凉，然后眼前一黑。

Tim再睁眼时窗外天亮了些，身体被过度使用后浑身叫嚣着酸痛，这时候他才终于意识到昨晚因为毒藤的花粉而与康纳发生的情事。这让他红了脸。他动了动，发现自己被Conner搂在怀里，对方结实的手臂紧紧圈着他，仿佛他会生出翅膀飞走似的。  
好吧。好吧。Tim抿着嘴巴，强迫自己冷静，在想出种种逃离计划后，全都因为身体酸痛而告失败。  
操你的，Conner。  
于是Tim只能放空自己，他视线在屋子里绕了一圈，最终停留在半掩的窗户上，送进来的风将窗帘吹起，Tim可以看到天边泛起的鱼肚皮。  
他看过哥谭很多日出，但没有哪一次是像这次让他感觉安宁。Tim盯着天边，感受着身后康纳沉稳的呼吸与心跳，直到太阳完全跃出地平线，阳光顺着窗帘缝隙刺向他的眼睛他才不得不抬手去挡。  
然而没想到，更刺眼的是不知道什么时候出现在无名指上的银质戒指。  
Tim大脑当机几秒，他低下头，看到Conner手上也有一个一模一样的。  
哦……哦……  
这……这……  
怎么能不经他同意不声不响地就给自己套上戒指？！Tim反复深呼吸，忍无可忍，最终捏紧拳头最后深吸一口气揍醒了Conner。  
他需要一个好的解释，以及，一个他神志清醒下的求婚。


End file.
